Un manteau de glace qui fond pour une fleur
by saku-saso-hidan
Summary: Une histoire qui commence dans le froid pour finir dans le chaud. Sakura, lycéenne et bonne élève ne croyait pourtant pas qu'elle allait un jour devenir la petite amie de son ami. Sakura x Sasori , OS School fic


**Titre**** : Un manteau de glace qui fond pour une fleur**

**Genre**** : Romance**

**Couple**** : Sakura & Sasori**

**Narrateur**** : Sakura**

**Crédits ****: Personnages appartenant à Masashi Kishimoto.**

**J'espère que ça vous plaira, bonne lecture.**

La classe de seconde dans laquelle j'étais était tellement bruyante que le chahut couvrait la sonnerie qui annonçait le début des vacances d'Hiver. Deux semaines sans cours ! Je pris mon sac et me dirigeai vers la salle 140, où se trouvait Konan et sa classe de terminale. Bien qu'on ait deux ans de différence, Konan est ma meilleure amie. Nous sommes toutes les deux calmes et réfléchies, on se prend souvent des remarques autant bonnes que mauvaises sur l'étrange couleur de nos cheveux et notre bulletin affiche toujours d'excellentes notes. Elle et moi appartenons à un groupe plutôt mal-aimé composé de Sasori, un jeune homme très solitaire ; Hidan, un masochiste qui tient toujours des propos glauques ; Itachi, un beau garçon mais qui ne parle jamais et enfin Deidara qui se prend pour un artiste ( le trimestre dernier il a eu dix-neuf de moyenne en art plastique, matière qu'il a choisi en option ! ) Pourquoi n'étions-nous pas appréciés ? Tous simplement parce que dès que quelqu'un venait nous aborder, soit il se faisait rembarrer par Sasori, soit il se faisait menacer de choses horribles par Hidan, soit il devait affronter le regard meurtrier d'Itachi ou soit il devait supporter les romans artistiques de Deidara. Très sympathique.

J'arrivai devant la salle 140 et vis ma meilleure amie sortir avec les garçons lorsque qu'une voix tonnante et reconnaissable entre mille m'appela de derrière.

- Sakuraaaa ! Tu n'as pas oublié ?!?! Tu passes le week-end chez moi !

C'était cet imbécile de Naruto pour qui j'étais un soi-disant professeur de soutien. Son bulletin était tellement mauvais à chaque trimestre que mes professeurs me demandaient avec grande politesse de prendre un peu sur mon temps libre pour l'aider à s'améliorer. Bonne fille comme je suis, j'ai accepté.

- Oui Naruto je n'ai pas oublié mais par pitié arrête de hurler comme ça dans les couloirs !, lui répondis-je.  
- À quelle heure viens-tu ?, me questionna-t-il.  
- Vers vingt-et-une heures si ça ne te dérange pas, j'ai envie de passer ma soirée avec mes amis, tu comprends ?  
- Alors je t'attendrais à vingt-et-une heures.

Il s'en alla. Nous fîmes de même en quittant le lycée. Deidara proposa de passer devant la galerie marchande, qui à cette période de l'année était illuminée et très décorée. Comme nous étions tous d'accord, nous passâmes dans la galerie marchande en nous arrêtant à un café pour boire un petit quelque chose.

- Vous voulez quoi ?, questionna Konan.  
- Limonade , répondit Sasori l'air ennuyé.  
- Un verre d'eau, répondit très calmement l'Uchiwa.  
- Une grenadine !! J'adore cette couleur rouge sang !, cria Hidan.  
- Moi ce sera un jus de fruits, dis-je à Konan qui m'esquissa un sourire.

Elle alla chercher les boissons et revint avec. Lorsque nous finîmes les verres, nous repartîmes. L'air était frais. Nous nous arrêtâmes à plusieurs boutiques, ce qui ennuyait profondément les garçons qui voulaient plutôt aller regarder un film sanglant au cinéma, notamment Hidan. Lorsque je sortis mon téléphone portable pour regarder l'heure, j'écarquillai les yeux.

- Désolée je dois filer ! J'ai déjà vingt minutes de retard ! A plus tard !, lançai-je en m'en allant.

Je courus vers le quartier résidentiel et arrivai devant la maison de Naruto. Je frappai à la porte étant donné que le mur était dépourvu de sonnette. Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi d'ailleurs. La porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître un jeune homme aux cheveux roux - orangés. Il avait à peu près l'âge de Konan et son visage était couvert de piercings.

- Bonsoir, je suis bien chez Naruto Uzumaki ?, le questionnai-je intimidée par la froideur de son regard.  
- Oui. Il m'avait prévenu de ton arrivée et comme tu es en retard, il est allé se doucher croyant que tu ne viendrais pas., me répondit-il calmement.  
- Je suis désolée,  
- Entre.

J'entrai dans le hall. La maison était plutôt bien chauffée. La personne qui m'avait ouvert m'installa sur le canapé dans le salon, à côté d'une cheminée et vint s'asseoir à côté de moi.

- Tu viens donner les cours de soutien ?, me demanda-t-il froidement.  
- Oui.  
- Il ne devrait plus tarder.

J'entendis l'eau de la douche dans la salle de bain accompagnée d'un air de chanson. Cela cessa cinq minutes plus tard et le blond descendit habillé d'un tee-shirt et d'un pantalon, entrain de se sécher les cheveux avec une serviette mouillée.

- Ha te voilà enfin Sakura !, s'exclama-t-il.  
- Désolée pour mon retard, on faisait les galeries marchandes.  
- Ce n'est pas bien grave. Ha oui, j'avais oublié de te prévenir de l'arrivée de mon cousin ici !  
- Ton cousin ?  
- Il s'installe chez moi et viendra dans notre lycée, les vacances passées , m'éclaira-t-il.  
- Ha, euuh ... Bienvenue ... heuu  
- Pein , compléta ce dernier.  
- J'espère que tu te sentiras bien dans notre lycée ! Lui dis-je en esquissant un sourire.

Il ne me remercia pas puis monta à l'étage. Naruto et moi commençâmes à travailler.  
Deux heures passèrent et la fatigue commençait à monter en moi, de même pour Naruto.

- Rien ne sert d'aller plus loin, tu ne retiendras rien. Je rentre chez moi.  
- Je croyais que tu dormais ici.

Mes yeux manquèrent de tomber au sol.

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça Naruto. Je reviendrais demain vers dix heures.  
- Ne sois pas en retard !

Je me levai et sortis en fermant doucement la porte. Aussitôt dehors, un petit coup de vent frais vint me caresser la figure. Alors que je rentrais sagement chez moi sous un ciel noir éclairé par quelques réverbères , mon portable sonna. Je décrochai. C'était un appel de Konan.

- Allô ?  
- Sakura ! Tu nous rejoins devant le ciné ? Les garçons veulent regarder un film d'horreur.  
- La séance commence à quelle heure ?  
- Dans quinze minutes ! On t'attend !  
- J'arrive.

Je courus aussi vite que je pus, les cheveux dans le vent. J'arrivai cinq minutes avant le début du film, mes amis m'attendaient devant le cinéma.

- Te voilà enfin ! Je commençais à m'inquiéter, me confia Konan.  
- Oui désolée, Naruto ne comprenait rien à la leçon que je lui faisais réviser. Ce crétin,  
- Ça doit être dur pour lui de vivre seul sans compagnie, me dit-elle.  
- Et bien figure-toi que son cousin est venu s'installer chez lui, m'empressai-je de lui apprendre.  
- Tant mieux.

Nous entrâmes dans la salle deux après avoir acheté deux gros pots de pop-corn. Deidara était un vrai goinfre. Nous étions vers le milieu de la salle, et j'étais au milieu de nous six.

Plan :

Hidan - Deidara - Konan - Moi - Sasori - Itachi

Hidan semblait visiblement très passionné et s'exclamait de joie à chaque fois que le tueur fou égorgeait une victime. Konan réagissait à l'inverse, dès que le sang giclait elle portait ses mains à ses oreilles et fermait les yeux pour ne pas voir la scène. Deidara avait les yeux fixés sur son pop-corn, il avait l'air de se régaler ! Itachi et Sasori, pour leur part, regardaient le film sans réelles pensées ni réactions , ils étaient indifférents à la violence des massacres. Moi de mon côté, je sursautais quelque fois et j'avais tendance à me blottir un peu vers mon ami à droite, le roux. Lorsque cela se produisait, il tournait la tête vers moi et me contemplait dans ma mine apeurée, il esquissait toujours un petit sourire. Ça me rassurait.  
Nous n'étions qu'une petite dizaine dans la salle. Je fixai le grand écran d'un regard vide, quand soudain un homme à la tronçonneuse surgit des buissons pour tuer une victime. Je sursautai , et une énième fois, me collai à Sasori.  
Une heure et demi plus tard, le film était ( enfin ) terminé. Nous sortîmes de la salle. La température avait nettement baissé, il était aux alentours d'une heure du matin.

- Sakura ! T'imagines, là il y a un psychopathe qui surgit des buissons !, me chuchota Konan visiblement très choquée par le film.  
- N'aies pas peur, la rassurais-je.  
- Je ne veux pas rentrer chez moi seule, en plus la rue dans laquelle j'habite ressemble à celle du film !  
- Cesse de te faire du soucis, si tu veux on te raccompagne !, lui annonçai-je.

Et donc nous étions tous les six partis vers l'endroit où habitait Konan. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes nous avions atteint le quartier résidentiel, on passait justement devant la maison de Naruto. Il y avait encore de la lumière dans deux pièces, à l'étage d'après ce que révélaient les fenêtres. Je repensais soudainement à son cousin, Pein. Ce garçon qui était si froid et si distant. S'il était nouveau alors il ne connaitrait personne, à part Naruto et moi à la rigueur. Alors que nous avions passé cette maison depuis deux minutes, Konan me tira de mes pensées,

- C'est bon, arrivée chez moi !, se réjouit-elle.  
- A demain., la saluai-je.

Itachi quitta le groupe peu après, sa maison étant tout près de celle de ma meilleure amie. Hidan ne tarda pas non plus à nous quitter. Sasori et Deidara eurent la galanterie de me raccompagner devant chez moi. Ils avaient l'air apparemment très endormis.

- Venez donc boire un petit verre, ça vous réveillera , leur proposai-je.  
- C'est vraiment sympa !, me remercia Deidara.

Nous passâmes le jardin puis nous installâmes dans la cuisine où je leur servis deux grands verres d'eau fraîche qu'ils burent d'un trait. J'entendis ma mère descendre en trombe dans les escaliers, elle allait encore me passer un savon.

- Sakura ! Comment se fait-il que tu rentres si tard ?!!, m'incendia-t-elle.  
- On était allé au cinéma avec des copains, désolée de ne pas t'avoir prévenue.  
- Oooh. Bonsoir Sasori et Deidara ! Vous avez passé une bonne soirée ?, les questionna-t-elle.  
- Excellente , répondirent-ils en chœur.

Ma mère adorait mes deux amis. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle trouve qu'ils ont bon caractère et qu'ils sont plutôt mignons. J'avoue, ces propos qu'elle tenait étaient plutôt justes.

- Sakura tu ferais mieux de te coucher, demain tu dois aller faire du soutien!, me rappela ma mère.

Elle remonta dans sa chambre où dormait mon père à poings fermés qui avait dû passer une rude journée, car il travaille en tant que patron dans une banque, la classe quoi ! Sasori, Deidara et moi plaisantâmes encore vingt minutes puis ils décidèrent de repartir en me saluant. Je montai donc me coucher.

Il était neuf heures du matin et le bruit de la pluie qui battait contre la vitre de ma fenêtre me tira péniblement de mon sommeil. Je me levai à contre-cœur, tout ça pour aller aider ce sombre crétin de Naruto. Je ne dis pas que je ne l'aime pas, mais bon, s'il travaillait un peu plus sérieusement il n'aurait pas besoin de moi ! En plus, le mauvais temps qu'il faisait dehors me donnait encore moins envie d'aller chez lui, qui habitait environ à vingt minutes de chez moi.  
Finalement, au bout d'une demi-heure je fus prête à partir. Je pris un parapluie puis m'élançai à la rencontre de l'air fraîchement matinal. Je marchai pendant au moins vingt minutes puis arrivai devant chez lui, la pluie n'en cessai plus de tomber. Je frappai donc à la porte, étant donné qu'aucune sonnette n'avait été installée entre temps puis on m'ouvrit. C'était encore son cousin, Pein.

- Bonjour, est-ce que Naruto est là ?, lui demandai-je poliment.  
- Il est sorti avec ses amis , me répondit le roux froidement.  
- Il a oublié que je devais passer aujourd'hui ?!  
- Ses amis sont venus le chercher et ils sont allés se balader.  
- Quel temps pour se balader tout de même !, m'exclamai-je un peu furieuse.

Le jeune homme aux piercings haussa les épaules.

- Bon beinh je n'ai plus grand chose à faire ici. Désolée pour le dérangement., lui dis-je en souriant.  
- C'est rien.

Nous nous regardions mutuellement dans les yeux pour je ne sais quelle raison lorsque mon téléphone sonna. Je décrochai et reconnu parfaitement la voix de la personne qui m'appelai.

- Oui Konan ?  
- Sakura, si t'es en route pour aller chez Naruto, j'ai le malheur de t'apprendre qu'il est avec sa bande d'abrutis dans le même café que nous en ce moment !  
- Je sais, je suis devant chez lui.  
- Qui t'as ouvert ?  
- Son cousin, lui répondis-je en tournant le regard timidement vers ce dernier.  
- Bon tu nous rejoins, on t'attend. C'est le grand café dans le centre-ville, à côté du magasin de jeux-vidéos.  
- J'arrive.

Konan raccrocha la première puis je rangeai mon portable.

- Bon j'y vais, mes amis m'attendent., lui annonçai-je.  
- Hm , me répondit-il simplement.  
- A la prochaine, lui dis-je en esquissant mon plus magnifique sourire.

Je pus apercevoir un micro-sourire s'afficher sur son visage, puis je repartis. Je l'entendis fermer la porte derrière moi. Les gros nuages pluvieux commençaient à se dissiper pour laisser place à un magnifique soleil. Je marchais d'un pas rapide jusqu'au café. Notre bande se trouvait sept tables derrière celle de Naruto. Alors que je m'apprêtais à rejoindre les miens qui me saluaient par de grands signes de main, je décidai de me diriger vers la table où étaient assis Naruto et ses amis, aussi crétins soient-ils.

- Tu sais Naruto, si tu voulais une petite sortie entre « potes » tu aurais put me prévenir avant, lui dis-je calmement.  
- Ah désolée Sakura je  
- Moi aussi j'ai des amis, alors si en plus tu sèches les cours de soutien que j'accepte de te donner en prenant sur mon temps personnel, ça va vite m'énerver. J'ai horreur qu'on me pose un lapin, et encore heureux qu'il y ait eu ton cousin, sinon qui sait combien de temps j'aurais put poireauter sous ton porche !, le coupai-je.

Sans lui prêter plus d'attention, je me retournai vers mes amis et m'avançai vers eux. Ils me saluèrent chaleureusement puis nous commençâmes à parler de tout et de rien.

- Ça vous dirait une petite soirée entre amis chez moi demain soir ?, proposa Deidara.  
- Oui pourquoi pas, ça pourrait être divertissant !, se réjouit Konan.  
- Pour faire quoi ?, cassa Sasori d'un ton sec.  
- On pourrait étudier l'histoire des arts et  
- Ça ne m'intéresse pas, coupa le rouquin.  
- On pourrait aller camper dans les bois !, proposai-je toute radieuse à cette idée.  
- Camper dans les bois en hiver ?! Avec les tueurs à la tronçonneuse qui se cachent dans les buissons ?! T'es timbrée Sakura !, s'affola Konan.  
- Tu es vraiment parano ma pauvre !, me défendit Sasori qui prenait toujours mon parti.

Finalement, nous avions décidé de passer une soirée chez Deidara mais en laissant l'histoire des arts de côté. Deidara était un bourgeois, il vivait aisément dans un bon quartier et possédait une piscine privée couverte. Bon d'accord, dans notre groupe nous étions tous des bourgeois, mis à part Sasori qui était orphelin, ce qui expliquerait probablement son comportement si froid avec les autres. Ceci étant fixé, nous commençâmes à rire ensemble sur tout et n'importe quoi. Lorsque je m'aperçus d'un coup qu'il manquait une personne.

- Où est Itachi au fait ?, demandais-je.  
- Tu remarques à peine son absence ?!, s'exclama Deidara.  
- Il est parti avec son père en voyage d'affaire pour les vacances. Nous ne le reverrons qu'à la reprise des cours, me déclara Konan.

J'invitais mes quatre amis à venir manger chez moi. Ils acquiescèrent prétextant que la cuisine de ma mère était fabuleuse. Alors que nous nous apprêtions à partir, Naruto et son meilleur ami Sasuke − qui était d'ailleurs le frère cadet d'Itachi − nous retinrent.

- Je suis désolé pour m'être mal comporté Sakura, tu voudrais repasser chez moi ce soir ?, me demanda Naruto avec des airs de chien battu.  
- Désolée Naruto, ce soir je mets ma vie privée en avant. Nous allons passer une nuit chez Deidara, répliquai-je.  
- Ah, prononça Naruto avec un air de déception.  
- Bon, c'est pas tout mais on y va nous. A bientôt. Et aussi, à l'avenir, veilles à ne pas laisser ton cousin trop seul car je suis sûre qu'il s'ennuie à mourir !, lui rappelai-je.

Nous partîmes après le retardement du blond et arrivâmes chez moi vers midi et demi, mangeâmes dans la bonne humeur et repartîmes nous balader en ville une fois rassasiés. Les trois garçons voulaient apparemment visiter le plus grand vidéo-club de la ville. Konan et moi fûmes forcées de les suivre comme ils furent forcés de faire les boutiques avec nous la veille.

- C'est grand !, s'émerveilla mon amie aux cheveux bleus.  
- « Bloody Murder II » !! Je le veux !!, s'écria Hidan en me faisant sursauter.  
- Fais moins de bruit, tout le monde nous regarde maintenant !, répliqua Sasori.

C'était effectivement vrai, nombreuses étaient les personnes qui nous fixaient. Je fus extrêmement gênée. Quelques minutes passèrent puis tout semblait redevenir normal autour. Nous repartîmes donc les mains vides sauf Hidan qui venait d'acheter son « Bloody Murder II » , élu meilleur film d'horreur de l'année. Vers dix-huit heures, nous rentrâmes chacun chez nous pour préparer nos affaires, Deidara devait passer nous chercher chez nous à vingt heures avec la voiture de son père.  
Une fois chez moi, je rassemblai les affaires dont j'avais besoin. Plus tard, Deidara arriva comme prévu pour nous chercher, puis nous partîmes tous ensemble chez lui. Nous entrâmes dans la grande demeure.

- Le cuisinier prépare le dîner. Ce sera servi dans une demi-heure, nous informa-t-il.  
- C'est vraiment beau chez toi, s'émerveilla Konan.  
- Que voulez-vous faire pendant ce temps ?, nous demanda-t-il.  
- Regarder le film sur ton grand écran !, cria Hidan.  
- Arrête de crier comme ça à chaque fois Hidan ! En plus de faire mal aux oreilles ça fait sursauter !, se plaignit Sasori.

Finalement, nous montâmes à l'étage puis nous commençâmes une partie d'échec en groupe. Idée plutôt amusante je trouve, on s'amusait tout en réfléchissant. Deidara et Konan contre Sasori et moi, Hidan ne tenait pas trop à se mêler au jeu, il préférait rester derrière pour lire le résumé de son film qu'il n'avait d'ailleurs pas lâché depuis le retour du vidéo-club.  
Au final, c'est Sasori et moi qui avions gagné. Deidara et Konan faisaient « la tronche ». Peu après, le dîner fut servit.

- Tu te paies les meilleurs cuistos du pays où quoi ?! C'est trop bon, avoua Hidan.  
- Mon père tient une chaîne d'hôtel cinq étoiles ainsi que les meilleurs restaurants dans tout le pays, se vanta gentiment Deidara.

Plus tard dans la soirée, lorsque nous finîmes le repas, Deidara nous proposa d'aller installer les matelas sur lesquels nous dormirions cette nuit, ou pas.  
Ceci fait, les garçons eurent une soudaine envie d'aller faire quelques plongeons dans la piscine couverte, chauffée et privée de notre ami l'artiste, idée qui fût approuvée par Konan. Nous descendîmes donc jusqu'à la piscine.

- Vous ne plongez pas les filles ?!, nous questionna Deidara.  
- C'est-à-dire qu'il est quand même vingt-deux heures et demi, tentais-je de répliquer.  
- Ce n'est pas un problème ça !, s'exclama Hidan.  
- Vous avez peur de l'eau ?, nous interrogea l'artiste.  
- Non absolument pas !, répondis-je en prenant un air assuré, Konan de même.

Les garçons plongèrent dans l'eau tandis que ma meilleure amie et moi nous asseyions sur le rebord de la piscine, trempant nos jambes à l'eau.

- Pourquoi vous ne venez pas nager ?, insista Hidan.  
- On va se contenter de vous regarder, souffla Konan dans un bâillement.

Ma meilleure amie avait l'air bien fatiguée. Les garçons ne se soucièrent pas plus de nous puis repartirent faire les pitres dans l'eau. Dix minutes passèrent à la vitesse de la lumière. Alors que Konan et moi papotions tranquillement les jambes toujours à l'eau, Sasori vint m'entourer la taille de ses bras et me tira dans l'eau, sans me lâcher.

- Hey ! Tu m'interrompt dans une passionnante discussion !, lui reprochai-je.  
- Allez, vous n'allez pas discuter toute la nuit !, répliqua-t-il.

Konan nous rejoignit, et c'est ainsi que nous passâmes près de deux heures à nous amuser dans la piscine tels des gamins. La chose qui me faisait vraiment plaisir, c'était de voir le beau sourire qui s'affichait si rarement sur le visage de mon rouquin préféré. Vers minuit et demie, nous sortîmes de l'eau et nous rinçâmes ensemble, toujours dans la joie et la bonne humeur, toutefois légèrement fatigués. Nous arrivâmes dans la pièce où étaient disposés nos matelas, Deidara voulut passer la nuit avec nous. Il abandonna donc son lit pour nous rejoindre − ses matelas étaient vraiment confortables ! − Konan éteignit la lumière. Je dormais au milieu, à côté de Sasori et Deidara. Hidan et Konan préférèrent prendre les matelas à notre droite. Ne voyant strictement rien dans le noir, je me mis à tâter un peu tout ce qui se trouvait autour de moi.

- C'est quoi ça ?, demandai-je amusée.  
- Mon torse , répondit faiblement Sasori.  
- Bah alors Saku, tu profites du noir pour tripoter Sasori ?, m'interrogea Konan.  
- N ... Non. Avant de m'endormir j'ai l'habitude de tâter avec mes mains autour de moi, et là j'ai oublié qu'il y avait Sasori ...  
- M'ouais , me nargua ce dernier.

Je me sentis rougir légèrement. Apparemment mes amis sentaient que j'avais essayer de placer un mensonge.  
Vers trois heures du matin, nous n'étions toujours pas endormis à cause des blagues tordantes que nous sortait Konan.  
Bizarrement, je me sentais bien au milieu de mes deux amis.  
Une heure passa encore, nous commençâmes à nous assoupir, Konan n'ayant plus de blagues à nous raconter.

Je marchais dans la rue, tranquillement avec ma meilleure amie.

- Et c'est quand tu te trouves un petit copain ma chère amie ?, me demanda Konan.  
- Peu m'importe, ce que je veux pour l'instant c'est un bon bulletin, lui répondis-je.  
- Les bonnes notes ce n'est pas ce qui nous manque à nous, il faudrait sérieusement que tu penses à te trouver un grand amour parce que là, à part tes cinq jours en couple avec Pein, tu n'as pas fait grand-chose.  
- Pein ? Comment tu connais Pein ?!  
- Bah t'es sortie avec lui, je me rappelle bien de tes petits copains je suis pas amnésique !  
- Salut vous !, s'écria Sasori que nous croisâmes à un croisement justement.  
- Comment ça va ce matin Sasori ?, demanda Konan.  
- Bien bien, répondit-il.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ? Il me tenait la main ? Étrange. Je continuai à marcher, pensive. Sasori s'arrêta et me tira vers lui.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais Sasori ?, l'interrogeai-je.  
- Tu veux de moi comme petit ami, Sakura ?!, me demanda ce dernier avec une lueur bizarre dans les yeux.  
- Quoi ?! Mais  
- SAKURA ! Me coupa Konan.  
- Arrête de crier, quoi ?, lui répondis-je péniblement.  
- SAKURA !

Je me levai de mon lit en sursaut, suite à l'appel de Konan. Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, le soleil était levé dehors, j'étais assise sur le matelas et fixée par tous mes amis.

- Beinh alors, tu faisais quoi ? Tu rêvassais ?, me demanda Konan.  
- Un rêve ? Ha oui c'était un rêve..., me dis-je pour moi-même.

Mes amis me regardèrent bizarrement. Je tournai le regard vers Sasori. il me tenait la main pour me réveiller.

- T'avais l'air de faire un cauchemar pourtant, qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ?, s'inquiéta Deidara.  
- Heu... Non il n'y avait rien du tout ! Il est quelle heure ?, demandai-je.  
- Dix heures, me répondit calmement Sasori.  
- Je faisais un rêve ... plutôt bizarre, leur avouai-je.  
- RACONTE ! s'écrièrent-ils tous en chœur.

Encore une fois je portai le regard sur Sasori qui me lâcha la main. Je ne comprenais décidément pas le sens de ce rêve. Je ne voulus pas leur raconter, lorsqu'une partie me revint en mémoire.

- Konan, tu connais Pein ?, lui demandai-je.  
- Pein ? C'est qui ça ?, me questionna-t-elle à son tour.  
- Non rien, c'est bon laisse tomber, lui dis-je simplement en esquissant un sourire gêné.

J'avais passé toutes les vacances d'Hiver avec mes amis, Naruto ne m'avait pas rappelée pour me demander de lui faire un cours de soutien entretemps. Ce matin, j'attendais Konan devant la grille d'entrée et comme toujours, elle arrivait cinq minutes après moi avec les garçons. Alors que je les attendais, Naruto et son cousin passèrent devant moi. Je suivis le roux aux piercings du regard, lorsque Naruto s'arrêta pour me passer un bonjour.

- La reprise des cours, je suis sûr que tu t'en réjouis !, me déclara le blond.  
- Plus ou moins, ha voilà mes amis, m'exclamai-je en essayant de l'éviter.

Ils arrivèrent devant moi et virent le cousin de Naruto.

- Ça fait du bien de te revoir Itachi , lui dis-je.  
- Une nouvelle tête !, se réjouit Konan.  
- C'est Pein, révélai-je à ma meilleure amie.  
- C'est donc toi Pein !, dit-elle en s'approchant de lui.

Konan qui était très sociable alla parler au cousin de Naruto et apprit peu après qu'ils étaient dans la même classe de terminale. Alors que Pein était resté parmi nous, Naruto était allé rejoindre sa bande de tête de pois dont les membres nous regardaient un peu de travers j'avoue, ce qui m'a vite énervée. Dans notre groupe, tous étaient dans la même classe de terminale tandis que moi j'étais la plus petite, en classe de seconde.  
La sonnerie retentit, nous allâmes tous dans nos salles respectives. Alors que nous étions en plein cours de culture nippone, mademoiselle Metarashi fut interrompue par quelqu'un frappant à la porte.

- Entrez, dit-elle d'une voix forte, apparemment agacée d'avoir été coupée.

La porte s'ouvrit puis laissa paraître une jeune fille aux cheveux roux, un air assuré.

- D'où sors-tu, Tayuya ?, demanda notre professeur en colère.  
- Je suis en retard, répondit-elle sans excuses.  
- Va t'asseoir, la prochaine fois rapporte-moi un billet !, s'énerva mademoiselle Metarashi.

Le cours put continuer sans autres interventions.

Nous étions dans notre dernier cours de la semaine, en Mathématiques. Alors que la sonnerie annonçait le début du week-end, Naruto vint me parler à la sortie du cours.

- Sakura, ce n'est pas que je ne te supporte pas, mais je n'aimerai pas que la mauvaise influence de ton groupe déteigne sur mon cousin, me balança-t-il sans veiller à ne pas me vexer.

Je lui envoyai une gifle sur la joue droite.

- Ne parle pas de mes amis comme ça, l'avertis-je.  
- Ce n'était pas contre toi !  
- Mais c'était contre mes meilleurs amis ! Reparle comme ça d'eux encore une fois et je t'envoie à l'hôpital , le menaçai-je de mon poing.

Je lui tournai le dos et descendis sur la cour. Je rejoignis mes meilleurs amis à la sortie. Pein était de la bande désormais, il affirmait apprécier notre caractère, lui qui était froid et distant.  
Nous marchâmes chacun vers notre demeure. Konan avait projeté d'inviter Pein chez elle pour ce week-end pour lui faire rattraper les leçons. Je trouve qu'ils s'entendent très bien ces deux-là.  
Bref, au bout de quelques minutes il ne restait plus que Sasori et moi. Nous marchions ensemble, il habitait à cinq rues de chez moi.

- Ça te dirais de venir dormir chez moi ce soir ?, proposai-je pour entamer la discussion.  
- Pourquoi ?, poursuivit-il.  
- Mes parents ne sont pas là, je n'ai pas trop envie de rester seule pour tout le week-end, lui avouai-je.

Sasori accepta de me tenir compagnie pour ce week-end, ce garçon est adorable quand il veut ! Nous fîmes donc un détour chez lui pour rassembler ses affaires puis repartîmes chez moi.  
Arrivés, nous posâmes nos sacs dans le hall d'entrée.  
Nous montâmes dans la grande salle de jeu à l'étage et nous installâmes sur le canapé.

- Ça te dirait de regarder un petit film ?, lui proposai-je.  
- Je suis partant.  
- Tu veux regarder quoi ?

Sasori se leva puis choisit un des films qui étaient sur l'étagère. Il tira une boîte et me la montra comme pour me demander mon avis. Je lus sur la jaquette ...

- SAW VI ?!, m'étonnai-je.  
- Tu veux pas ?, me demanda Sasori comme avec un air de déception.  
- Si si !, m'empressai-je de lui répondre ne voulant pas faire la rabat-joie.

Donc il inséra le disque dans le lecteur DVD puis ferma les volets électriques. Le film commença.  
Personnellement, je n'aimais pas trop les films d'horreur, c'était sans plus. Les garçons de notre groupe étaient plutôt gores je dois dire, est-ce à cause de l'influence sadique d'Hidan ? Peu importe. J'avais les yeux rivés sur l'écran sans vraiment prêter attention à ce qu'il se passait quand tout à coup, je fus surprise par une scène sanglante, le gars de gauche venait de se faire arracher un bras. Sympathique !  
Et comme toujours, lorsqu'un passage me faisait trembler, je me collai à Sasori en fermant les yeux et en serrant son bras.

- Si ça te fait peur on peut arrêter le film tu sais, m'annonça-t-il.  
- Il faut bien que quelqu'un le regarde, je ne sais même plus pourquoi j'ai acheté ce DVD, lui avouai-je avec un sourire.

Sasori répondit à mon sourire en m'en esquissant un à son tour.  
Lors de la scène la plus sanglante du film, je ne pus garder les yeux sur l'écran. Je me collai encore une fois à mon meilleur ami, mais − et oui, il y a un mais ! − cette fois-ci il passa son bras autour de mon cou comme pour me rassurer.

- Si tu deviens comme Konan on aura plus jamais l'occasion d'aller voir ce genre de film au cinéma avec les autres, me déclara-t-il apparemment amusé de mes réactions.

Sasori rapprocha doucement son visage du mien, en me fixant dans les yeux. Il s'arrêta lorsque nos nez entrèrent en contact.

- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, je te protégerai toujours, me souffla-t-il.

J'ouvris grand les yeux à cause de l'étonnement. Comment Sasori, qui avait revêtu un manteau de glace suite à la mort de ses parents pouvait-il s'intéresser à moi ? La plus pire abrutie de la Terre ? Bon d'accord, j'étais loin d'être abrutie mais quand même ! Lui qui a toujours été extrêmement solitaire et qui s'en est toujours fichu des autres ...  
Il décolla son nez du mien et prit mon visage entre ses mains. Je sentais que je devenais complètement rouge.

- Hé Sakura, tu vas bien ?, me demanda-t-il amusé.  
- Oui ... heu oui !, répondis-je avec peu d'assurance.

Sasori avait changé tellement vite. C'est vrai qu'à toujours avoir mis son esprit solitaire en valeur, j'avais oublié à quel point il pouvait être gentil et délicat avec son entourage. Et je faisais parti de son entourage ...  
Alors qu'il m'enlaçait de ses bras et approchait son visage du mien, quelqu'un entra en trombe dans la pièce et nous découvrit dans cette position que je trouvais plutôt embarrassante. Sasori tourna seulement la tête vers la personne qui venait de débouler, sans me lâcher ni rougir.

- Beinh ça alors, s'exclama la personne qui venait de débouler dans la pièce.  
- Ko...Konan ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?, l'interrogeai-je complètement gênée.  
- J'ai vu ta porte ouverte en bas et lorsque je suis entrée par curiosité j'ai entendu des cris à l'étage... Je croyais qu'un agresseur était entrain de te faire du mal donc .., mais je peux savoir ce que vous étiez entrain de faire là ?, ajouta-t-elle.

Et ce n'est seulement qu'à ce moment qu'il a repris sa position habituelle.

- Les cris étaient du film, répondit Sasori avec les joues légèrement roses.  
- Alors comme ça vous sortez ensemble en secret ?!, s'écria Konan un large sourire aux lèvres.  
- Non c'est pas ce que tu crois ! Et puis pourquoi ça te fait sourire d'y penser ?, continuai-je.  
- J'ai toujours su que vous termineriez ensemble vous deux. Que l'amour est beau , s'émerveilla-t-elle.  
- Mais non, on est pas ensemble arrête de te faire des idées complètement de travers !, dis-je pour ma défense.

Konan ne semblait pas m'écouter, j'avais envie de la cogner celle-là avec son caractère de mule ! Et maintenant elle allait raconter tout ce qu'elle croyait avoir compris à tout le monde. Je ne m'apitoyai pas plus sur mon sort.

- Et tu en as fait quoi de Pein ? Qu'est-ce que tu faisais à passer devant chez moi, lui demandai-je curieuse.  
- Pein est reparti, il ne dort pas chez moi Sakura !, me dit-elle.  
- C'est bien dommage vous auriez fait un beau couple vous deux !, m'exclamai-je soutenue du sourire sarcastique de Sasori.

Konan ne répliqua pas puis repartit après nous avoir salué.

Plus tard dans la soirée, vers vingt heures, j'invitai mon ami au restaurant le plus chic de la ville −_ c'est pas __le gars qui est censé inviter la fille normalement ? Ha oui, Sasori ne vit qu'avec sa bo__urse ..._ − Nous commandâmes un bon repas. Une fois repus, nous quittâmes l'établissement puis rentrâmes chez moi. Il était déjà aux alentours de vingt-deux heures.

- Je vais me doucher , annonçai-je à mon rouquin préféré qui était affalé sur mon lit.  
- Hm, prononça-t-il en guise d'acquiescement.

Je traversai le couloir puis arrivai devant la porte de la salle de bain. Lorsque soudain je repensai à ce film qu'on avait visionné cette après-midi.

- SASORI !, criai-je à pleine voix au milieu du couloir.

Je l'entendis arriver tranquillement.

- Que se passe-t-il ?, me demanda-t-il l'air serein.  
- SAW VI, ça ne se passait pas dans une salle de bain ?, demandai-je effrayée.  
- Sakura, SAW VI c'est un film, tenta-t-il de me rassurer.  
- T'imagines qu'on me ligote pendant que je me douche ?  
- Tu préfères peut-être que je vienne me doucher avec toi ?, ajouta-t-il ironiquement.

J'ouvris grand les yeux et une couleur écarlate s'emparra de mes joues. Il afficha un sourire de satisfaction suite à ma réaction face à son propos.

- Pourquoi pas, finalement ?, le questionnai-je redevenue de couleur normale.

Sasori écarquilla les yeux. Je ris à mon tour puis entrai dans la salle de bain. Sasori était retourné dans ma chambre.  
Dix minutes plus tard j'en ressortis avec une robe de chambre en tissu fin et soyeux, une serviette autour de mes cheveux. Mon ami me déshabillait du regard.

- Arrête de me fixer comme ça tu me gênes.  
- Ça change de te voir comme ça, me dit-il de légères rougeurs aux joues.

Plus tard nous allâmes nous coucher. J'avais déplié mon canapé-lit, qui était très confortable, pour mon cher ami. Nos deux lits étaient collés l'un l'autre.

Je sentais un souffle chaud sur mon visage et une main me caresser la taille. J'ouvris faiblement les yeux et je vis le visage de Sasori. Je m'écartai vivement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?, le questionnai-je les joues rouges écarlates.  
- Ta peau est si douce Sakura.  
- Ce n'est pas la réponse que j'attends !  
- Sakura, je n'ai jamais vraiment réussi à te le dire... seulement je ne peux plus garder ça pour moi.  
- De quoi parles-tu ?  
- Tu as remarqué mon comportement bizarre ces derniers temps.  
- Quelle en est la cause ?  
- C'est simple, je t'aime Sakura, me déclara mon ami sans rougir pour le moins du monde.

J'étais complètement pétrifiée, Sasori amoureux de moi ?

- Sakura ! Tu comptes dormir toute la journée ?, me dit Sasori en me tirant de mon sommeil.  
- Encore un rêve ?, murmurai-je.  
- T'es une vraie marmotte ! Il est déjà dix heures et demi.

Je regardai Sasori, il ne comprenait pas ma réaction visiblement. Pourquoi est-ce que dans tous mes rêves il est amoureux de moi ? C'est absurde. Nous descendîmes dans la cuisine pour prendre le petit déjeuner, j'étais complètement absorbée par ce rêve.

- Sakura, tu m'écoutes ?  
- Ah, excuses-moi je  
- Tu es vraiment bizarre ces derniers temps, ça ne va pas ?, me coupa-t-il.  
- Si je... Dis Sasori, pour toi je suis quoi ?, demandai-je.

Merde. C'était sortit tout seul.

- Tu es une amie, me répondit-il s'inquiétant de mon état.

« Une amie ». J'étais juste « une amie ».

- Pourquoi ?, poursuivit mon rouquin adoré.  
- Une amie, une très bonne amie ? Ou bien même... une meilleure amie ?, tentai-je d'approfondir.  
- Sakura tu es vraiment bizarre, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe à la fin ? Tu m'fous la chair de poule ! T'as l'air d'un zombie depuis qu'on s'est levé, me balança-t-il.

Je connaissais la cause de mon étrange comportement. C'est simple : J'étais amoureuse de Sasori.

Lundi. Nous étions sur la cour, pour la pause matinale. Moi qui d'habitude étais toujours très active dans les conversations, aujourd'hui je ne parlais pas.

- Quelque chose te tracasse ?, me demanda Konan.  
- Elle est comme ça depuis Samedi matin, renchérit Sasori.

Depuis Samedi matin j'avais la permanente envie de pleurer. Pourquoi ? Ha parce que vous éclatez de rire quand vous apprenez que vous n'êtes qu'« une amie » pour la personne que vous aimez ?  
Pourquoi ne m'étais-je jamais rendue compte de mes sentiments pour lui ?

- C'est parce que tu ne vois pas tes parents que t'es dans cet état là ?, me questionna Deidara.

Il était complètement à côté de la plaque, mais en même temps comment aurait-il put deviner ? Je ne répondis pas. Mes amis s'inquiétaient sérieusement à mon sujet. Je devais impérativement me ressaisir, faire comme si de rien n'était.

- Excusez-moi, je traverse juste une période noire.  
- Qu'en est la cause ?, ajouta Konan.

La sonnerie retentit, je portai un regard bref à Sasori. Je voyais dans ses yeux qu'il était inquiet pour moi, cela eut pour effet de me réconforter un peu. Je montais dans la salle de Calligraphie japonaise lorsqu'on cria mon nom dans les escaliers.

- Sakura ! Attends !

Cette voix que je reconnaissais comme toujours, c'était cet abruti de Naruto.

- Quoi ?, lui envoyai-je froidement.  
- Tu sais que Sasori a le béguin pour toi ?, me questionna-t-il soupçonneux.  
- En quoi ça te regarde ?

Et là, j'ai à peine réalisé.

- Sa...Sasori a le béguin pour... moi ?, bégayai-je.  
- Pein me l'a dit. Je n'étais pas censé te le répéter !, ajouta le blond.

Une vague de joie monta en moi. Je sautais sur Naruto, qui ne comprit pas réellement ma réaction. Je me mis à sautiller dans les couloirs.

Nous étions mercredi après-midi. J'étais seule chez moi, un sourire large sur le visage. Alors que je travaillais mes leçons, j'entendis la sonnette retentir. Je descendis ouvrir.

- Salut Sakura, me dit Sasori.

Sa venue ici me rendit encore plus radieuse. Mes amis étaient apparemment soulagés de me voir de si bonne humeur désormais.

- Ça va mieux tout d'un coup, ta « période noire » est passée ?  
- Oui ! Sinon qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ?, le questionnai-je toujours aussi joyeuse.  
- Il faut que je te parle.

Il allait tout m'avouer ! Mon cœur battait la chamade à cette pensée. Je fis entrer mon ami et nous nous installâmes dans le grand salon.

- De quoi veux-tu me parler ?, lui demandai-je en tentant d'arriver au but le plus vite possible.  
- Ça te dirai d'aller avec moi à un concert ?  
- Ah..., soupirai-je déçue.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Si tu ne veux pas je peux y aller avec Konan et  
- Non c'est bon je me ferais un plaisir de t'accompagner ! le coupai-je.  
- On se voit Samedi matin alors.  
- C'est quel groupe au fait ?  
- Sum41, t'aimes bien au moins ?  
- Ouais, classe !

En vérité, je ne savais même pas ce que c'était les Sum41 mais bon, si Sasori aimait alors ça devait être bien.

Nous étions fin Mars, aujourd'hui j'avais dix-sept ans pile. C'était mon anniversaire si vous voulez. On était au printemps, le soleil se montrait enfin après tous ces mois de pluie.  
Konan et Pein étaient ensemble, je le savais depuis le début que ça se terminerai comme ça ! J'ai eu quelques accrochages avec une fille nommée Ino, pourquoi ? Parce que cette peste est toujours entrain de coller MON Sasori − même si on ne sort pas ensemble malheureusement ! − Non mais je vous jure, elle se l'approprie ! C'est une des rares groupies des garçons de notre groupe. Auparavant je n'ai jamais senti cette sensation, mais là j'avais sérieusement envie de la gifler. Bref, je me préparai etc je vous épargne les détails.  
Alors que j'attendais mes amis, ma soi-disant nouvelle ennemie s'approcha de moi pour venir engager une conversation, qui tournerait sans doute à la dispute d'ailleurs !

- Voilà qui ? L'horrible groupie de Sasori aux cheveux roses !, me provoqua-t-elle.

Je n'étais pas de nature patiente moi, car quand je cognais je n'y allais pas de main morte.

- Que veux-tu ?, lui balançai-je froidement en essayant de garder mon calme.  
- Ce que je veux ? Que tu arrête de suivre Sasori partout. Ce mec est à moi, on a fait la même primaire !, me cracha-t-elle.  
- Si je suis toujours avec lui c'est parce que c'est mon meilleur ami, arrête donc de te l'approprier, ce n'est pas un objet ! Je m'en fous bien de ce que tu veux, je fais ce qu'il me semble bon de faire et si j'ai envie je t'éclate les dents compris ?, la menaçai-je.  
- Pff. Laisse tomber pauvre mocheté, tu ne vaux rien et tu n'as aucune, je dis bien, aucune chance avec MON Sasori, conclut-elle.

Là, c'était la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase. Alors que cette peste renvoyait une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, je lui cassai le nez avec un puissant coup de poing. Tout le monde se tourna alors vers nous.

- Ça va pas ?! Regarde ce que t'as fait à mon visage !, s'énerva-t-elle les mains sur son nez ensanglanté.

Cette chipie se vantait d'avoir un beau visage, j'avoue elle n'était pas repoussante. Par contre, son bulletin c'était autre chose ...  
Elle se leva d'un bond puis m'envoya un coup de pied violent dans le ventre. Je me laissai tomber lourdement par terre, puis me cognai violemment la tête au sol ce qui fut suivi d'une atroce douleur. Alors que j'ouvris les yeux, je vis ma rivale s'approcher de moi, le nez en sang. Elle commença à me donner de terribles coups de pied aux hanches. Cette connasse était entrain de me shooter comme un ballon. Peu à peu la douleur s'intensifiait, les autres élèves regardaient la scène stupéfaits, me laissant complètement tordue de douleur au sol sans rien faire. Je fermai les yeux, poussant un gémissement de douleur à chaque coup, ce qui sans doute devait procurer une certaine sensation de plaisir auprès de celle qui était entrain de me buter.  
Elle s'arrêta tout à coup, sans que je ne sache pourquoi. J'ouvris les yeux : mes amis étaient là.

- Sakura tu vas bien ?, s'inquiéta Sasori en se précipitant sur moi, ce qui rendit Ino furieuse.

Il m'aida à me relever puis il fusilla la blonde du regard.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as contre Sakura toi ?!, la questionna Konan apparemment très en colère.  
- Regarde ce qu'elle a fait à mon joli nez, cette péta

Ino n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, Konan qui avait deviné l'insulte lui envoya une grosse gifle. Elle se massa la joue puis courut vers l'infirmerie, humiliée en grand public. Un surveillant arriva alors en trombe.

- Que s'est-il passé ici ?, me demanda-t-il s'apercevant de mon uniforme salit.  
- Vous n'auriez pas pu venir plus tôt, vous ?, cassa Pein avec un regard dur.

La sonnerie retentit annonçant le début des cours de la matinée.

Les cours terminés, nous étions entrain de rentrer chacun chez soi. Comme toujours, au bout d'un moment il n'y avait plus que MON rouquin et moi. Non non, je ne me l'approprie pas, c'est juste un adjectif qui veut dire que je tiens beaucoup à lui. Au bout de dix minutes nous arrivâmes devant chez moi.

- Sasori, tu voudrais pas rester un peu, j'ai à te parler , lui déclarai-je.

Je ne pouvais plus garder ce secret, je m'étais résolue à tout lui avouer, même si d'habitude je préfère que ce soient les garçons qui fassent le premier pas. Sasori accepta de rester deux heures et plus si nécessaire. Nous nous installâmes dans le petit salon.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire alors ?, me demanda-t-il.  
- Heu... Tu aimes bien Ino ?, prononçai-je hésitante.

Raté, ce n'était pas ce dont je voulais parler. Pourquoi fallait-il que je parle de cette blondasse ?

- Franchement, non je ne l'aime pas. Je la trouve trop superficielle, collante et ennuyeuse. La seule fois où elle est venue m'aborder comme une amie, c'était pour me parler de shopping et de maquillage, m'avoua-t-il.

Je me sentais rassurée, au moins je pouvais faire une croix sur Ino. Cette peste se croit intéressante avec ses passions de pouffe ?

- Mais je doute que c'était de ça que tu voulais me parler, alors tu le ponds cet œuf ?, reprit Sasori.  
- Bon et bien voilà. J'ai réalisé depuis bien longtemps déjà, que j'avais de forts sentiments pour toi, lui déclarai-je les joues rosées.

Une mine étonnée s'installa sur son beau visage. Alors que je m'apprêtais à lui dire la suite, il me coupa.

- Et c'est depuis quand ?, me demanda-t-il son étonnement soudainement envolé.  
- Depuis longtemps. Tu te rappelles ma « période noire » ? Ça date d'il y a exactement ce samedi matin.  
- Depuis si longtemps ?

Sasori me regardait étrangement, ce qui m'inquiétait un peu. J'avais peur qu'il me rejette.

- Je n'ai jamais vraiment pensé à te l'avouer, j'avais peur que tu ne le prennes mal et que tu me rejettes.  
- Sakura, je ne te laisserai jamais tomber ça tu le sais, me rassura-t-il.

J'esquissai un sourire suite à ses paroles.

- Puis c'est ton anniversaire, seul une personne déplacée ôserait te faire du mal un jour pareil , ajouta-t-il.  
- Comme Ino par exemple , lançai-je.

-Oui par exemple , me répondit-il un sourire aux lèvres.

J'étais heureuse, il n'avait pas oublié mon anniversaire ! Alors que j'allai lui demander de rester chez moi pour le fêter, il coupa ma parole muette.

- Sakura, tu veux de moi comme petit ami ? Je t'aime , me déclara-t-il.

Alors là, il venait de m'en boucher un coin, c'était ce dont j'avais rêvé il y a là trois mois ?

**FLASH BACK**

_-Mais qu'est-__ce que tu fais __Sasori ?, l'inte__rrogeai-je.  
- __**Tu**__** veux de moi co**__**mme petit ami**__, S__akura ?!, me dem__anda ce dernier__ avec une lueur __bizarre dans les__ yeux.  
- Quoi __?! Mais_

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Sasori me tira de mes pensées en me caressant la joue avec sa main.

- Ta peau est si douce , souffla-t-il.

**FLASH BACK**

_-Qu'__est-ce qu__e tu fai__s ?, le __questi__onn__ai-je le__s joues __rouges éc__arlates.__  
__- _**_T__a pe__au est si__ douce_**_ S__akura.  
-__ Ce n'est pa__s__ la rép__onse que__ j'attend__s !  
- Sa__kura, je__ n'ai jam__ais vrai__ment réu__ssi à te __le di__re.__.. seule__ment je n__e peux p__lus gard__er ç__a pou__r moi.  
-__ De quoi__ parles-t__u ?  
- Tu__as rema__rqué mon __comporte__ment biza__rre ces__derniers__ temps.  
-__ Quelle __en est l__a cau__se ?__  
- C'est__ simple,_**_je t'aim__e_**_ Sakura__, m__e déc__lara mon __ami sans__ rougir __pour le m__oins du __monde._

**FIN FLASH BACK**

J'étais complètement figée. Je ne savais plus quoi penser. Est-ce que je faisais des rêves presque prémonitoires ? Incroyablement fabuleux !  
Je ne réfléchis pas plus et sautai dans ses bras, en serrant mon étreinte comme pour ne plus jamais le lâcher.

- Oui je veux , lui répondis-je comblée de joie.

C'est donc ainsi que nous sommes sortis ensemble.

La neige de l'hiver qui avait fondu pour laisser éclore les bourgeons du printemps.  
Sasori qui avait abandonné son caractère froid pour moi.  
Un manteau de glace qui fond pour une fleur.

Os Terminé, en espérant qu'il vous aura plu :)

Je me reproche un peu d'avoir utilisé le cliché d'Ino en pouffe, mais bon je ne voyais pas vraiment quelqu'un d'autre à sa place.

Laissez-moi vos impressions s'il-vous-plaît.

A bientôt peut-être,


End file.
